Yuki
Yuki is a goalkeeper for the Elektras and former substitute goalkeeper and midfielder for the Snow Kids. History Yuki is the cousin of Thran and Ahito. She was brought into the Snow Kids on Thran's request when Ahito fell sick. She was the object of a crush on Micro-Ice and she played in the friendly against the Shadows and the first half against the Wambas. Before the quarter-finals match, Tia left the team to join the Pirates and Aarch didn't have a replacement for her position, so Artegor Nexus trained Yuki to play in her place during the quarter-finals match against the Rykers. She did so, but didn't have much experience. Eventually, Yuki developed the Breath and scored against Kernor, getting the first goal. Yuki returned to her position as substitute goalkeeper after Tia returned to the team, but Ahito wouldn't let her play in the Semi-Finals match against the Lightnings. Eventually, she was brought in during the Finals against the Xenons and blocked two goals from Luur. She failed to block the goals from the Xenons No. 2, 3 and 4, but succeeded the one from No. 5. However, she badly twisted her ankle and was forced off the pitch. In season 3, Yuki is given the offer to join the Elektras by Zyria. On Paradisia, she accepts the offer and joins the Elektras, but Micro-Ice remains to support her. She retains her natural flux, the Breath of Akillian and wins 3-2 over the Cyclops. Relationships Thran Thran is Yuki's older cousin. He insisted that she came into the team, which Aarch accepted. When she fails to block a goal against Woowamboo in the match against the Wambas, Thran tells her that he has faith in her and not to worry. When she plays in the Final, he thanks her for covering for them. However, she later abandons them to join the Elektras, like the others. Ahito Ahito is Yuki's older cousin. When Ahito falls sick, Yuki covers for him. After she sees that Ahito is still sick, she tells him she is there if he needs her. She later promises that nothing is getting past her when she fills in and Ahito covers for her when she injures her ankle. Micro-Ice After the first season, Micro-Ice maintains his two-bit Casanova act, but he develops feelings for Yuki as soon as he met her and throughout the second series, he constantly tried to ask her on dates. However whenever he was able to get her alone they were always interrupted by Thran, Ahito or Mark. Later in the second season, Yuki revealed that she had similar feelings for Micro-Ice and they go on a date after the Lightnings/Technodroid V3s quarter-finals match, which causes them to be late for a training session. In Season 3, she leaves to join the Elektras, leaving Micro-Ice's heart broken. However, she tells him he is still the best and Micro-Ice continues to support her new team. However, Yuki laughs when she hears that Micro-Ice lost his shorts. Category:Snow Kids Category:Elektras Category:Akillian residents